Happy Birthday Scully!
by PerManum
Summary: Scully thinks Mulder forgets her birthday, or does he. Just a little fluff and stuff.I wrote this for my birthday enjoy. Review please
1. Happy Birthday

Okay to today or yesterday, July 27 was my birthday, so I decided to write a little birthday fluff.

I don't know X-Files but i do own the idea of this stroy.

* * *

**6:15pm Friday Night**

Scully was furious by the time she got home, Mulder hadn't remember her birthday again. She thought earlier that day that maybe he had something up his sleeve or maybe he was keeping something special that he had planned for her until later. No, there was no card, cake, or even a tofu dreamicle. Nothing, the day had ended without him even mentioning her birthday, even her hints went unanswered. Of all days for him to forget, why did he have to forget her birthday?

She tossed her keys down on the side table and softly stomped off to her room. Angrily unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it on top of the bed, she changed into some sweats and t-shirt. She hadn't made plans for tonight because she figured that Mulder would remember her birthday this year, being that he totally forgot last year. You'd think he would have written it down or something, but that's Mulder for you, always relying on his head and look where that's gotten him countless of times.

She walked into the kitchen, hitting the play button on her answering machine, before going to the refrigerator to get her birthday indulgence, cookies and cream. The first message was a telemarketer from Atlantic City enticing her to visit Atlantic City for her birthday.

"This is Trump Plaza Hotel calling to wish you a very Happy Birthday, we have a very special birthday gift awaiting your acceptance, so please give us a call and we'd gladly make your reservation over the phone. And as always, have a very lucky birthday."

Scully smirked at the answering, if Trump Plaza can remember my birthday, why the hell can't Mulder. She thought to herself.

The second message was from her mother; she'd already called once that day and was callingyet againto wish her youngest daughter a very happy birthday. Scully loved her mother and she would call her backin a bit.

The third and fourth calls were from her brothers, they left sweet messages,both asking her when she would be visiting them again.

The fifth was from Mulder; apparently he left it after she left the office.

"Hey, Scully its me, Ahhh I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over to work on these case file…well maybe I'll come over there…well just give me a call ok…click."

That was the end of the call. Scully pressed the stop button, almost knocking the phone of the desk. Her face twisted into a disgusted frown, she was thoroughly pissed now. Forget the fact that he forgot her birthday, but now he wanted her to come over and work on stupid case FILES that could be DONE at work, on Monday. How absentminded and inconsiderate could Mulder be? He forgot last year and she really let him have it. You would think that he would have written her birthday down on every calendar that he owned. Leave it up to Mulder to think that he could keep it all up in his head._ Why was she letting Mulder, not remembering her birthday, get to her like this anyway?_ She thoughtslipping the spoon in her mouth, suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, it's me."

"Oh hey mom, what's up?" Scully asked thankful to be hearing her mother's voice for the third time that day.

"Oh nothing I was just calling to see how you were doing, being that we didn't get to talk that much this morning." Her mom said somewhat smiling on the other end.

"Oh, I'm fine just, listening to my answering machine, you know birthday wishes from you, Charlie, Bill, Trump Plaza, and a phone call from Mulder." She spoke in monotone.

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday again,"

"Mom, that's like the 4th time you told me today, I can always count on you, Bill and Charlie to remind me how old I'm getting."

"Dana, I gave birth to you, 14 hours of pain, I would never forget your Birthday. So who forgot?" Her mother always had the canniest way of reading her daughter's subliminal messages, always managing to bring them to the surface.

"No one, I don't want to talk about it Mom."

"Dana Katherine Scully, Don't make me call him….?" She knew that would get her attention.

"MOM, YOU WOULDN'T" Scully ask almost throwing the ice cream down and gripping the phone for dear life, as ifit gave her a better hold on the situation.

"Dana, how do you know he forget your birthday?"

"He didn't say anything about anything that had to do with birthdays, not even when I hinted at it."

"Well maybe that's his plan."

"No, his plan is to come over here and work on more case files for Monday."

"What are you talking about? Case files, its Friday Dana please don't tell me you're going to do work at home on a Friday on your birthday."

"Yes I know I hadn't plan on that. As a matter of fact I didn't plan anything tonight because I thought my best friend, Mulder, would have something planned for me, but all I got was a phone call asking me to call him back so that he could come over and we could work on some case files for work. Mom, am I really that bad?"

"What are you talking about Dana, Mulder cares for you deeply, I can't begin to say that I fully understand your relationship with him, I do know however, that if he cares for you as much as your father cared and loved me, than everything will be okay. You won't have to worry about him missing birthdays or anniversaries."

"I know our relationship isn't exactly common or explainable, I just wish that he could remember my birthday for once without me reminding him." Scully spoke unselfishly to her mother.

"Call him Dana, and see what he really wants." As soon as her mother spoke those words, her cell phone rang. It could only be one person.

"Mom hold on ok, my cell is ringing and it's him."

"No, Dana I'll go I have some things to do anyway. Talk to him ok. Talk to you later. Love you "

"Night mom, love you too." With that she hung up the phone and picked up the cell.

"Scully…?"

"Hey, did you get my message? I asked you to call me back."

"Yes I got your message, I was returning a few phone calls and I just didn't get to you yet."

"I'm hurt Scully, I'm no longer first on your list anymore?"

_Not with you missing my birthday you aren't. _Scully thought to herself.

"My mom called, I was talking to her."

"Oh next time you speak with her tell her that I said hello."

"Hmm. O.k.…So, Mulder why are you calling? I thought that you wanted to come over or me come over there? And what gives Mulder? Case files on a Friday night?" She asked eating more ice cream.

"Scully?" Mulder asked disregarding her last list of questions.

"Yes, Mulder?"

"What are you eating?"

"Mulder, what does tha……..ice cream." She spoke with frustrated. She had given up and thought it better to just answer his questions because there wouldn't be that many of them.

"All by yourself, Scully? Why didn't you invite me? You always hold out when it comes to ice cream."

"I don't hold out Mulder, you're perfectly welcome to my ice cream whenever I have some."

"Great I'll be over in 20 minutes. Click." That was the end of the conversation.

"But….Hello? Mulder? Mulder? She closed her phone and sat back. What had she gotten herself into now? Mulder was on his way over and she didn't know what to do.


	2. Ice cream and cake

Thanks so much for the reviews….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20 minutes later.**

Mulder found himself standing in front of his partner's door, she was more than his partner though, and they were something beyond the normal conception of what best friends really meant. She was his Sunday morning paper and he was her mid night snack.

Before knocking he said a silent prayer, hoping that he could still pull off his little surprise and that Scully wouldn't be upset. He'd known full well that today was her birthday. He had marked it down in his calendar, because he'd felt bad about last year when he actually forget.

He had kept quiet when she promptly reminded him that she hadn't missed his birthday yet. Ever word was true he apologized and brought her a cake the next day, sang Happy Birthday and everything, Scully just smiled and gave him a quick hug. He could tell that she was still hurt, but eventually she got over it. So this year he planned to do something special to show that he really did care.

On the other side of the door sat Scully flipping through the television, she had thought it better to put the ice cream away and just await his arrival so that maybe they could order Chinese or Italian, while they went over those damn case files.

There was finally a knock at the door. She could have sworn she heard food steps coming down the hallway a few minutes ago, but when they stopped and no one knocked she didn't pay it any mind.

"Hey, Scully it's me." Mulder spoke.

Scully walked over to the door unlocking the top lock and pulled the door open, resting her head against the door edge.

"Hi, Mulder what's up?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Well aren't you going to let me in?" Mulder asked questionably, wondering why Scully hadn't moved to the side to invite him in.

"Well that depends, if you came over here to eat ice cream with me, maybe, but if you brought those damn files in that bag that's your trying to conceal behind your back, than no." she spoke flatly.

"Well what if I came to eat ice cream and work on some files with you?" Mulder asked now holding up a full half gallon of her favorite ice cream in the air.

Scully just twisted her mouth up trying to hold back a smile. Mulder always knew how to make her smile even when she didn't want too.

"Just come in." She finally spoke pushing the door open and turning on one foot back toward the sofa.

Mulder tossed his jacket on the chair arm and went into the kitchen; he needed to put his surprise in the refrigerator before Scully took notice.

"Mulder where are you going?" she asked, turning her head around trying to follow his movements but loosing him when a wall decided to get in her way.

"The menus are on the table by the phone if that's what you're looking for." This gave Mulder the excuse he was looking for.

"You see, that is exactly why we don't need any of those boring workshops. Our communication, spoken or unspoken, is working just fine." He spoke coming back into the living with the menus and cordless phone.

"Oh yeah, well what am I thinking now?" She asked, giving him her eyebrow.

"Well, your thinking that you can't wait to get through these case files, so that we can watch space invaders while eating all that ice cream together." He spoke while flopping down on the sofa next to Scully.

"Space invaders? Mulder we are not watching space invaders, forget about space invaders, I, for one, will not go near a case files." Scully pouted.

"So, what about the ice cream?"

"What, about the ice cream?"

"You said that you wouldn't watch the movie or go through the files with me, but what about the eating of the ice cream? You left that part out Scully."

"Mulder, what do you want from me?" Scully asked getting annoyed by his antics.

"Scully I just want you to relax tonightm Lets just order something to eat and watch a movie. We don't have to worry about any case files. They were just an excuse for you to let me come over." He spoke truthfully.

"Oh Mulder, you don't have to have a reason to come over here you should know that."

"I know, but I didn't know how you felt about us hanging out after work."

"We're friends right? Best friends to be exact, your always welcome, just don't bring case files if you don't have too, and ice cream is always welcomed." She smiles patting his shoulder.

Scully grabbed the menus and decided to order Italian. Ravioli in meat sauce for Mulder and eggplant lasagna for her. Mulder stayed busy trying to find a movie and trying to keep her out of the kitchen. Forth five minutes later and Scully giving in to the invasion, they were both enjoying themselves. Scully had almost forgotten that today was her birthday and that Mulder still hadn't shown any signs that he remembered.

Mulder was sitting up and Scully was lying on her side with her head in his lap. She fell asleep during the middle and Mulder hadn't bothered to wake her; however that changed when he had the sudden urge to use the bathroom. He cursed his self for having such a weak bladder. He was suddenly interrupted by Scully's unhappy moan he was just about off the couch.

"Hey, sorry I woke you up, but I have to use the bathroom."

Scully just looked at him questionably for a few seconds before sitting up upon remembering where she was.

"Scully?" He yelled from the bathroom.

"Now, that the movie is over, I really want you to take a look at something in one of the files that I brought over, since they are here and everything? Would you mind, Scully?"

"I guess not Mulder, where are they?" She asked, giving up the fight and just going along with him.

"In the bag." he yelled from the bathroom.

He waited in the bathroom to gage her reaction. When he didn't hear anything, he slowly opened the door, only to find Scully standing on the other side of it holding the birthday card.

Her facially expression turned from one of mere interest to surprise to pure happiness when a smile finally appeared across her lips.

"Oh, Mulder..." Was all that escaped her mouth, before gathering him up into a big hug,

The hugsaid everything that speaking just could not express; thankfulness, forgiveness, content.

After a few moments they both pulled away the she sucker punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch, gees Scully what was that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder; it hurt more than he wanted to let on too.

"Mulder I thought you forgot again, I was so mad with you and then you go and pull something like this. You make it so hard to stay angry with you, you know." She was smiling up at him now, holding the over sized card in her right hand.

"Scully, how could I ever forget again, not after the hell you put me through last year. Besides, I like pulling your leg, your such and easy target." He smiled rubbing hershoulder a bit longer than he needed too.

"Well, what else should I expect tonight? She asked looking toward the kitchen. And back at Mulder again.

"Go sit own Scully and I'll bring it to you, but you have to close your eyes."

Scully plopped down on the sofa and closed her eyes. Mulder was busy lighting two little candies on the small birthday cake that he brought earlier that night. He brought the cake and ice cream, along with a bowl and two spoons.

"Happy Birthday, Scully! Make a wish." He was holding the small cake in his hands in front of her face. He took in the glow that her features suddenly took over from the candle light.

When she finally opened her eyes, Mulder breath was taken away for a brief second. Her blue globedswere sparkling with happiness and joy. He loved seeing her like this. Full of life and without worries or concerns about the world around her.

Scully blow her candies out and smiled.

"So what did you wish for?" Mulder asked cutting them a big slice and spooning almost half the ice cream on top of it.

"Mulder I can't tell you, because it won't come true."

"It's okay Scully; I think I have a basic idea." He smiled.

And with that they sat back and enjoyed the rest of her birthday, finally, dozing off to asleep on the couch together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Birthday Wishes

Thanks guys, I kind of felt like you guys at the up, not totally full filled so I'm going to keep going.

Later that night, Scully was awoken by a television on the frits, someone's snoring, and the feeling of laying on someone. The room was dark except for the light emitting from the television. Reaching over to the remote she hit the power button. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes letting them adjust to the lighting. Now being able to see, she figured out where the snoring was coming from and who she was lying on, it was Mulder. His head was bent back in what looked to be an uncomfortable position, probably causing the snoring. She reached up lightly and tilted his head forward, instantly the snoring stopped. But know she could observe his beautiful features. How his eye lashes lighting brushed up against his cheeks. How his lips still poked out a little. Oh how she wanted to kiss those lips.

It was amazing how less than six hours ago she couldn't stand the sight of him, and now she didn't want him out of her sight. She listened to his breathing and felt his chest rising and falling with every breath. She turned her head to the side and laid her ear flat against his chest. His heart was beating slow and steady. Her arms and hands slowly began to wrap around his waist. Mulder being there like that made her feel safe and almost normal. That was her only birthday wish to, being normal for one night, not sleeping in some dirty hotel room, or doing a late night autopsy. No, she wanted something as simple as watching TV and falling asleep on the couch and that's what she received.

Scully was falling asleep again, content at just staying there in that moment. The soft beating of his heart and the slow rising and falling of his cheat finally put her back into a deep slumber, so she didn't feel it when his hands moved some of her hair away from her face and his other hand wrapped around her shoulders.

He'd felt her moving, turning his head, although he was deep in his sleep, he felt it. However, now he was awake and looking down at the top of her head. It was amazing how her little body could fit so perfectly on top of his. She seemed so tall when they were at work wearing those high hell pumps and tailored suits. But now, with her lying on top of him, he could finally see how small and almost fragile she was. Why, subconsciously, he always felt the need to protect her. She was petite on the outside, but her inner recesses were what showed him how powerful she was. He needed worry as much as he did about you. She was quite capable of taking care of herself. All he needed to do now was love her.

He grabbed the blanket that was thrown over the back of the sofa and covered them both. He took one last look at her still form, rested his hand on her hair and closed his eyes.

"Mulder?" A voice came from within the darkness.

"Yea, I'm sorry Scully did I wake you?"

"No, not really." Scully shifted her head, so that she was looking up at him although she couldn't really make out his face in the shadows.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's okay; I guess we both were pretty tired. I guess I'll be getting home now." He pulled the blanket back and shifted his left toward the side of the sofa.

"No Mulder don't, I mean you don't have to go. Stay" grabbing his hand.

"Are you sure Scully? He asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I want you to stay." She spoke almost desperately, shifting her body up, so that she could see his face.

"Do you want to leave?" She asked lying her chin down in the middle of his chest.

This caused Mulder to pause and think, he'd never thought of Scully to be upfront and personal before, or with him.

"No, no I don't."

"So stay, make my wish come true."

"Well, you are the birthday girl."

"Yes, yes I am Mulder."

He ran his fingers through her hair stopping at the base of her neck. There was so much that he wanted to say, to do, but this was perfect, just laying here in the dark nothing saying much, but speaking so loud. He gazed into her eyes trying to decipher their world in an instant. What he found was curiosity, hope and a little thing called love.

After a few moments,Scully suddenly blinked andhe did the only thing there was left to do; he kissed her, fully and completely on the lips. At first there was hesitation but, soon there was just tenderness, devotion and acceptance. Scully moved further up sliding her hand under his head, relaxing into the kiss. Mulder wrapped his arms around her body; securely hold her in place, while running his hands through her soft curls.

They finally broke the connection and just gazed into each other's eyes. No words were spoken none were needed. Scully got her birthday wish and Mulder, more than he wanted. Maybe they would speak about certain terms and agreements in the morning. Not tonight though, tonight they would enjoy bring with each other.

"Scully?"

"Hmmm?"

"Happy Birthday."

With that Scully kissed him, thanking him for everything. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and fell back asleep. Maybe tomorrow they would talk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end guys so what did you think?


End file.
